


Working Victimology

by FatNerdCatBird



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, Bottom Spencer Reid, Butt Plugs, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morgan's a smug bastard and then he's not, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promises, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Derek Morgan, gay relationship, joking, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatNerdCatBird/pseuds/FatNerdCatBird
Summary: Morgan convinces Reid to have some fun, and now Reid is the one that has to deal with the consequences. Our local resident genius vows to get revenge. Ensue sexual tension, the restroom stall, and a whole lot of teasing.





	Working Victimology

**Author's Note:**

> /edit/ I fixed some grammer mistakes, I am so ashamed of myself. But plz do enjoy

Reid squirmed and shifted in his seat so many times that Hotch had asked if he was okay. He nodded and said something about his breakfast coming up, his own voice drowned by the blood rushing in his ears. His gaze shifted to a certain dark-skinned, stupidly grinning, totally guilty agent who tried his best not to seem amused.

Hey, let's have some fun before we go to work, he had said.

Playing with toys would be a great idea, he had said.

You can have them on ( _in_ ) at work, he had said.

It's too late to slip away without the team knowing and get on the plane in time, he had said.

Now, Dr. Spencer Reid held onto the armrests of his chair, squirming because of a big, purple _butt plug up his ass_.

He hoped his gaze made Morgan squirm as well. His undercover lover only grinned and licked his lips, making him blush. It was a small grace that no one questioned where he usually placed his satchel. He looked down at the crime scene photos and said no more until they landed. Surprisingly but fortunately, Hotch had paired Reid and Morgan up to work victimology and geography at the police station.

Walking had to be the hardest thing Reid had done that day. With every step he felt the plug move inside of him, stretching him to the fullest extent. Oh, he was gonna get Morgan for this, so badly. He just needed the perfect way to get back, something Derek wouldn’t recover from....

The ride to the police station was quick, introductions even quicker. Reid made a beeline for the restroom, knowing his lover would be hot on his trail. As he opened a stall and tried to close it a hand stopped him, and he allowed Morgan to come into the stall as well. Morgan stepped forward to kiss the doctor as he moved the slighter male's back against the now locked door.

Morgan pressed up against Reid's front, grinding their crotches together as he lifted the latter's leg to pull over his hip. With the other hand, he pressed against the buttplug in him. The doctor's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hands grabbed the back of Morgan's shirt for purchase, who's voice was lower and huskier than normal.

"Turn around and bend over," he whispered into Reid's ear. Reid knew he should be scolding the other agent, hitting him, getting even....but he turned around and bend over, resting his head on his forearms against the stall door. Morgan made quick work of his pants and boxers, pushing them down to his knees to press his fingers against the toy deep inside his lover. A whimper came from Spencer as the other male gently gripped the plug and twisted it out only to push it back in. He must've hit Reid's prostate, because he moaned and instinctively thrust backwards against Morgan's fingers. Morgan proceeded to gently fuck the genius with the plug, gaining momentum as he did. He leaned over and nipped at the jaw of his lover, whispering. "Keep your voice down, agent. We're supposed to be working victimology."

Reid gave a broken sob against his forearms, trying his best to keep his voice down and muffle his sound. Morgan was hitting that sweet spot in him incessantly, over and over again. It wasn't long before the doctor came untouched against the bathroom door. He panted against his forearms, body kept up only by the strong arm holding him up by his stomach. The plug was finally, _finally,_  pulled out of him, leaving him strangely empty but completely spent. He turned around to kiss the other, giving a long and content exhale.

His fingers came down to gently stroke over the tented jeans of Morgan's own crotch. The stronger male drew in a breath and kissed Reid more desperately. With a grin on his lips, Reid switched their positions before kneeling down to teasingly lick his lips as his breath ghosted over Morgan's crotch. He rubbed his face against it, making use of the post-orgasmic expression. He knew his eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks aflame and lips glistening. He purred as fingers made their way into his hair and pulled him gently back. Insisting, the doctor undid the zipper and pulled down the underwear enough for the hard cock to pop out.

Teasingly, he kissed the weeping tip and darted his tongue out for a cursory taste. Morgan groaned and tried to push his head against his member but Reid held his hips down and clicked his tongue. He gently kissed his way down from the tip to his balls before licking a hot stripe back upwards.

"Pretty boy," Morgan groaned, cock harder than ever. "You're gonna be the death of me."

Humming, Reid finally took the cock into his mouth, immediately feeling the burn of the girth. He used his tongue to rub against the sensitive skin before pushing his head down to engulf more. For awhile he let Morgan do most of the work as he simply let the standing male fuck his mouth, gripping his hair and guiding his head.

Slowly but surely, he started to take back his control, bobbing his head on his own and adding occasional tongue to make the other groan. He took as much as he could before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing. "Baby, I'm gonna come if you keep that up."

With that said, Reid let the cock slip out of his mouth with a distinctive pop. He met Morgan's questioning gaze with his own amused expression. "W-well," he cleared his throat to be able to speak normally again. "I guess it's too late before the police officers realized we're not in the office working victimology. Really do think we're needed out there. A geographical profile isn't going to work itself out." He stood up and gave a quick kiss to Morgan's cheek, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the incredulous expression on his lover’s face.

He shuffled past the male and opened the door a crack to slip last before closing it once more.

"Oh, and good luck with that."

Reid hummed and smiled to himself as he washed his hands and immediately went outside to work the case. Five minutes later, Morgan stumbled out of the bathroom, coming to sit next to Reid.

"You think you're _so_ smart."

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "I think I'm a genius. And, well, I am."

"Har har." When no one was looking, Morgan pulled Reid's head back by pulling his hair, whispering sensually into his ear. "Just wait 'till I get my hands on you later."

Reid felt a chill go down his sound, heat pooling in his stomach. He swallowed, daring to look at Morgan as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. "Is that a fact?"

Morgan's face split into a grin as he let go of Reid's hair. "Oh, pretty boy, it's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binging CM (7 seasons in 3 weeks, let's go) and now hardcore shipping Moreid, but there wasn't enough smut that appealed to me on ao3 so I decided to write some of my own. TBH, I'm far too gone to write anything else other than this ship for awhile so you have been warned. Prepare for the kinky smut.


End file.
